


How to Waltz

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, David,” she whined, “Can’t you act normal for once?”<br/>“Oh Come On, Catherine, be spontaneous for once in your life,” he exclaimed waving his arms wildly.<br/>“First, there is nothing spontaneous about waltz,” she glared at him, “And second, that’s not what you said that night when…” she started saying nonchalantly only to have him shushing her with a finger on her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> written in under 10 minutes, sorry for any mistakes. Happy Valentine's Day!

“No, David,” she whined, “Can’t you act normal for once?”

“Oh Come On, Catherine, be spontaneous for once in your life,” he exclaimed waving his arms wildly.

“First, there is nothing spontaneous about waltz,” she glared at him, “And second, that’s not what you said that night when…” she started saying nonchalantly only to have him shushing her with a finger on her lips.

“People might hear you, crazy ginger person,” he teased, his accent never had been stronger than it was as he said it.

“Why, David, can’t you be spontaneous for once in your life,” she exclaimed imitating his accent and he giggled.

“Come on, love, please, let me teach you how to waltz,” he begged, pouting.

“No,” she replied, crossing her arms, she continued glaring like she had been since the beginning of that conversation, but he could see that underneath that, she wanted to smile.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor, and, despite her protests, she went with him, laughing.

“Why are you making me dance something I have no fucking clue how to,” she asked, putting her hand on his and the other on his shoulder.

“You will find that it’s normal for the couple to have a first dance on their wedding and it’s usually a waltz,” he tells her, putting his hand on her waist. "You should also have learned how to before the wedding, but maybe that's just me," he smiled.

“I should listen to you, I mean, you are the one with experience in weddings,” she says in her mock voice.

The first dance had been announced three times, all of three times Catherine said she wouldn’t do it, because, quoting _he had already made her marry him on Valentine’s Day nonetheless why should her dance a bloody waltz with him?_

Everything had happened so fast for them, after a while Georgia realized she didn’t want to be stuck in their married and said ‘I don’t want to anymore’ and he decided to try going down the normal road and all those cliché routes with Catherine – the ones with movies, theatre and dinner – until she one day said ‘maybe I could say I do, to you’.

And there they were.

The ballroom was full of only people who were dear to them, the music filling the air and now David whispering in Catherine’s ear how it would be easier if she just followed his lead.

She understood, after a while, that they were doing a square with their steps and squealed at the knowledge and his answer was a fond look on his face and a smile on his lips.

Josephine was crying silent happy tears at her table, Erin by her side laughing with something Billie had whispered in her ear.

“See, it’s not that bad,” he said softly.

“You know what, I hate to admit it, but you are right, it really isn’t that bad,” in that moment she wasn’t just talking about the waltz, but the marriage she was always against and always running from.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, wife,” he spoke, a smug smile on his face that made him look several years younger.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mr. Ford,” she said. “Oh, finally, this shite is over,” she sighed as the song changed to something more up-tempo. “This I know how to dance!”

“Of course you do, I taught you how to years ago,” he beamed over the loud noise.


End file.
